Tales of Restoration
by MangaDork
Summary: Oliver is constantly being reminded of the past and he has also seen remnants of the future. There is a plauge a Egreft creatures that threaten the existance of all worlds. Oliver now must change the history timeline to save the worlds but is there more t


_Tales of Restoration_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimers: I've played Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Phantasia and Tales of Legendia. This story however is not based on any of those game's characters. How ever they might show up. ****This story is something I completely made up.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

This story is placed in multiple times of the Tales series and on different worlds of my creation. It's not like Tales of Phantasia where they go back in time to save the world it's actually a lot different so just wait how the story plays out.

Oliver Mead: male (Age 18)

Occupation: none

Oliver is the protagonist of the story. His fighting style is of his own creation. He uses a combination of martial arts and weapon play. Oliver is a clear minded guy remembering to never let his anger get the best of him. He always keeps an open mind about things but always keep his goals clear to everyone. Oliver's weapon of choice is a chain whip with a scythe attached to the end.

Adim Signet: male (Age 13)

Occupation: Gambler

Adim is the youngest and he tends to show off his skills as a fighter. The two things he enjoys most are to pick up girls and to kick an enemy's ass in a fight. He lived an average life until he decided to run away from home to study magic even though he was a human. His five-year's away from home taught him how to fight using magically enhanced dice. Each side of the dice has a special face.

Kite Primet: male (Age 18)

Occupation: Field Operative for the Eletive Army

Kite is very mature for his age. His father left him and his mother was killed making Kite have to fend for his self. Although he's mature he can sometimes act his age but that rarely happens. Kite is no stranger to the battle frontier. He was soldier in the "Ticondera War." In the battle however he loses his arm and now has a robotic one. Kite's weapon of choice is any kind of Vulture weapon. In the war Kite was considered a tactical genius.

Ren Masing: male (Age 16)

Occupation: Artist

Ren is the stepbrother of Tralie. The marriage of Ren's mother and Tralie's father took both of them completely by surprised. The relationship between Ren and Tralie is awkward considering they were boyfriend and girlfriend before the marriage. Ren has no significant fighting style other than his self-taught imploding dart skills. Ren is very serious and likes to take charge even though he's a little selfish.

Tralie Della: female (Age 15)

Occupation: Nurse

Tralie is Ren's stepsister. She avoids Ren as much as possible because she is afraid their love for each other might spark again. Tralie has studied magic and is fairly new at it but is a surprisingly fast learner. Her weapon of choice is a yo-yo in which she can concentrate her mana into to create powerful magic blasts. Tralie tries to act her age but is truly just a kid at heart hence her weapon. She is a half-elf and enjoys healing.

Lora Riley: female (Age 17)

Occupation: Trainer

Lora is not your typical girl. She gets along better with guys better than most girls. She's basically a tomboy. She is very athletic and is even considered more athletic than most of the boys. Lora has many reasons for being athletic but her biggest reason is that she's afraid of death so she tends to live life to the fullest. Her weapon of choice is actually a ball that she blasts around to knock out her enemies.

Helen Ascott: female (Age 24)

Occupation: Mercenary / Assassin

Helen is a magical swordswoman. She combines her magical powers with a powerful array of swordplay. Being a half-elf she could never find real work other than something that involved her assassinating someone. She acts heartless because she doesn't really understand the concept of love or friendship. Her weapons of choice are a sword and a dagger. The combination of the sword and dagger gives her versatility in fights.

Kunia Strat: female (Age 16)

Occupation: none

Kunia is the spoiled heiress to the Strat family fortune. She does nothing for herself. She doesn't even fight for herself. Kunia has a necklace that holds a spirit. It isn't a summon spirits but an artificial spirit. The artificial spirit's name is Twist and it takes the shape of a kangaroo standing on all fours with a scarf. Twist is Kunia's best friend and weapon in battles. Kunia's necklace is the source of Twist's power.

_Author's note: In this world a Vulture weapon is a weapon that connects to a mechanical arm._

FINALLY! It took me forever to come up with the characters… now I have to actually write the story.


End file.
